In an Uchiha's Eyes
by MayaManic
Summary: Ami Uchiha, the cousun of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Her life seems to be going further into the darker side. Can she save herself with the help of a daring friend? Shikamaru Nara.
1. The Beggining

The Uchiha clan was killed of years ago, but two of the survivors still live in the leaf Village. There is Sasuke Uchiha, and Ami Uchiha. Both Cousins. Ami was sill a genin, but the chunin exams were comming up really soon. So all that might just change.

Ami walked down the large streets of the village, her dark navy blue eyes were focused on three people under a large oak tree. Akemi-Sensei, Asami Nara, and Yumi Namakazi. All together with Ami, they made squad 11, Ami walked up to them with a small smile on her face. They were the only all female team, but it had to happen at one time.

"Okay, lets get going. We have to go meet up with Kakashi and the rest of his team."Akemi told the three girls, Ami rolled her eyes and just began to walk. Akemi cought up with her and walked with her, as did the other two girls. "Ami, I know you do not like your cousin all that much. But you are going to have to deal with it."Akemi told Ami.

That was right, Ami did not like her cousin one bit. Her Sharingan enhanced before Sasuke's, she has all three marks. Ami wears a red coat with a long back, then a blue shirt. Then she wears black shorts with blue ninja sandles. She was a nice girl, well unless she got mad or she was in a fight.

"Ami!"A familliar voice yelled, a blonde haired ninja came running at Ami. She saw him coming at her and moved to the side, he fell onto the ground instead of stopping infront of Ami. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "Hey, what was that for?"He asked, "You are mean just like Sasuke."Naruto huffed. That struck a nerve big time, she closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Oh no."Asami said.

"Not good."Yumi added.

"Um....Ami. Calm down, I-I'm sorry!"Naruto said backing up.

"What a loser."Sasuke's dull voice was only a few feet away, Sakura right next to him. Kakashi was standing behind them. Asami stood next to Yumi and Asami.

"Ami, thats enough! Stop it now and get over here."Asami demanded.

"Forget this, I am leaving."Ami said and walked off, she was ticked right now. As Ami walked down the streets of the village she spotted a familliar boy sleeping in the grass, a smile formed on her face as she walked over. "So this is how you spend your time before the exams?"She asked.

"Hmm.."The boy groned as he opened his eyes and looked over to see Ami sitting there next to him, "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be with your team?"He asked

"Don't go there Shika, I can not stand when we meet up with Kakashi and his squad. Naruto bugs me to no extent, then Sasuke is not better himself."Ami told Shikamaru. Shikmaru let out a small laugh. He sat up and looked

at Ami. Ami always felt calmer when she was with Shikamru, it was weird. She could be mad enought to kill out a whole village, but when she hung out with Shikamaru it all went away.

"So what did Naruto do or say today?"Shikamaru asked looking over to Ami.

Ami closed her eyes, "He just was mouthing off again."She lied. The real reason was dumb and she knew it, but she did not want to say anything. Ami layed back, hoping her relaxing time with Shikamaru would never end, but she knew it would. She hated the thought of it, soon she could hear the small snores of Shikamaru. A smile crossed her face, soon she also fell into a slumber. Then the nightmare started.

Ami was standing there surrounded by her friend's dead boddies, blood stained her face and hands. "D-did I do this?"She questioned, "How could you do this Ami?"A voice came from the shadows. She turned around quick to see Shikamaru standing there, then all she saw was him laying on the ground in a pool of blood. "What weak friends."A cold voice rang around the room."Itachi..."She shuddered, "Why?"She studdered. "I came back to kill off the rest of the village...and the clan."He told her. She shook as she saw him step closer with a sword in his hand, "Your the last one."He said as he stabbed right through Ami, her body went forwrd and blood came from her mouth. At that moment she woke up with a shrilling scream. Ami looked around to see everything back to normal, then she looked over at a now fully awake Shikamaru.

"Ami, you okay?"Shikamaru asked.

Tears filled Ami's eyes, no one has ever seen Ami cry ever since the day the Uchiha clan was killed. With tears running down her face she threw herself at Shikamaru and put her head on his shoulder, more tears streamed down her face and sobs came from her lips. Shikamaru did not know what to do, so he just put one arm around her patting her back.

"What happened?"He asked, you could hear the concern in his dull voice, he looked down at her.

"Itachi...he came back and killed everyone."Se said pulling away looking right at Shikamaru.


	2. Leaving

After that dream, Ami has not been seen. She has given up on becoming a chunin, she just wants to get stronger day by day. She has not contacted any of her teamates, or even Shikamaru.

Ami was looking out onto the village from a roof of a tall building, she always comes here when she needs time alone to think about about some things.

"Where have you been?"A voice came from behind her, "People are looking for you....worried."The voice added.

"Why do you care?"Ami asked as she turned around with her arms crossed on her chest, "Sasuke."

"I don't. I was aked to come here as a favor."Sasuke told her.

Ami gave him a look, "By who?"She asked.

"Shikamaru."He stated.

****Flash Back****

Sasuke was walking down the streets of the village when Shikamaru stopped him.

"Hey, I need one favor from you."Shikamaru told Sasuke.

"What would that be?"Sasuke asked.

"I need you to find Ami, nobody has seen her in two days,"Shikamaru stated. "She was with me the day her team and your team met up. We both fell asleep, then she woke up to herself had a bad nightmare."He added. "Your brother comming back and killing off the rest of the village. She has even given up on becoming a Chunin."He finnished.

"Is that really my concern?"Sasuke asked with a bored voice.

Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke's shirt and held him there. "She is your cousin!"Shikamaru yelled, not acting like his normal self. "You treat her like she is nothing, like she is not even related to you. Family is suposed to be there for one another!"Shikamaru yelled and released Sasuke. He walked off.

Sasuke stood here with a schocked look on his face from Shikamaru's sudden outburst.

****End Flash Back****

"Well, I would call it more of yelling at me."Sasuke told her.

Ami did not turn to him, "Hn, atleast Shikamaru cares."She scoffed.

"Look Ami, I do not know what has gotten into you lately. But you need to get over it and move on. People are looking for you worried! You are here thinking only Shikamaru cares, no. Others do to."Sasuke snapped at her.

"Yeah, but do you?"Ami questioned turning around.

Sasuke glared, then he started to walk off the roof top with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Ami watched him leave. "Maybe he is right, maybe I need to get over it and move on."She told herself as she dissapeared ina puff of smoke. She arrived at her home. She started to pack her stuff, she grabbed what she needed and left the village. She does not know when or if she will be comming back.


	3. Meeting Again

Long black hair blew in the slight wind, dark almost black colored eyes looked out onto the village this ninja once called home. People said she is following in her cousin's footsteps, but that is not it. She was out to kill him herself. But right now, she needed to see a certain some one from her past. A fellow ninja.

A blond stood next to her, "Want me to come with you? Or will you do this on your own without having a breakdown, un?"The blond male asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that ugly smirk off your face, I can do this myself. I don't know why you even came with me."The black haired female snared at the blond male.

"Yeah, whatever. I am leaving."The blond said as he disappeared.

The female looked out onto the village and took a deep breath.

Her name was Ami Uchiha, she was once a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. But after Sasuke talked to her that one day, she knew what her calling was. So she also left, leaving no Uchiha in the village. She joined the Akatsuki after Sasori died, she was put with Deidara. She was not wearing a cloak, but an outfit. It was a black top with white trimming on the arms and neck, then it ended as a belly shirt. But it had white trimming and fishnet to cover her stomach, then it had a few of the Akatsuki symbols on the top. As bottoms she wore black shorts, and as shoes she wore black ninja sandels that went just below her knee.

Ami was coming back only to see Shikamaru, the one person she ever hung around with. The only person she felt calm with, it broke her heart that she left without telling him about it. She had always told Shikamaru everything, they were like best friends.

She started to run towards the village, many thoughts racing through her mind. She stopped once she reached the village gates, but she was hiding in the shdows making sure she would not be seen. Then she jumped to the top of a tree, from there she hid again. Ami disappeared in a puff of smoke, then she reappeared in a grassy clearing. From where she was she could see a figure, one she could remember. 'Shikamaru...'The name ran through her head.

She started to walk to him, now she could see him clearly. He was fast asleep, a smile crossed her face. The first smile she had cracked in a few years. Ami stopped when she reached the sleeping male. "Shika-kun."She said as she stood above him.

The male groaned, "Ino. Leave me alone, I don't want to listen to you."He mummbled with his eyes closed.

"Wow, it has been a long time hasen't it Shikamaru?"Ami asked with her arms at her sides. She saw the dark brown haired boy tense up, then his eyes opened. His eyes widened, That face. He knew that face, and that voice. He started to stand up, a shocked look on his face. "A-a-ami?"He studdered. "Yes its me Shika, but I can not stay for to long. I have to get back to the ba-"She was cut off by Shikamaru as he pulled her into a warm embarce. "Where have you been?"He asked looking down at her. Ami wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's middle. "You won't like it if I tell you."She said letting him go and taking a step back.

Shikamaru looked at her, "No. Ami, you did not do that."Shikamaru looked concerned. "I can't belive you joined the Akatsuki!"Shikamaru stated, in scolding way. "Shh!"Ami hushed Shikamaru. "Please keep your voice down, I do not want anyone to hear I am back."She pleaded. "I came back to speak with you."Ami said, her cold hard eyes were soft.

"I knew I smelt a rat!"A voice called from trees, a blond walked out. Her blue eyes narrowing, "Ami Uchiha, you come back after all this time. You are the reason my Sasuke-Kun left."Ino said as she walked up. Ami got in a defenceive pose and glared at Ino. Her eyes were cold again. "You shut your mouth blondie!"Ami snapped. "One, I came back to see Shikamaru. And two Sasuke left on his own will to Orochimaru. So you better watch what you say!"Ami snapped. Her fists were balled.

"Ami calm down."Shimkamaru said putting a hand on her shoulder then pulled his hand back, she had schocked him. No seriously, she had sparks of black-sh blue chakura comming fom her. Ino started to back up, she looked at Ami. Her Sharingan was activated, "Ami...j-just chill."Ino studdered as she backed up. Ami started to Charge at Ino, she was only inches away from blasting her with her fist. But something grabbed her arm, she turned to see a female standing there. She had long magenta hair that was in a long braid then her bangs were puple, her pink eye were narrowed. "Ami stop this now."Her voice was almost like a snarl. Three other girls surrounded her, "Amaya let me go now."Ami snapped. "No. Not until I know you are under control."Amaya snapped back.

The black-ish blue chakra went away, then she closed her eyes and opened them again. Her Sharingan was not there anymore. Amaya let her go, but the four girls were still around her. Ino ran off back into the village. Around here were Amaya Anzai, Ai Hyuuga, Suki, and an old friend Asami Nara.

"Ami what are you doing back here?"Amaya asked. "We though you had left for good."Asami added. Ami just looked away to Shikamaru. "Its none of your buisness."Ami said in a soft voice. She broke through the circle and started to walk away.

"Ami wait!"Shikamaru called, Ami was not listening. Shikamaru turned to the four female that were watching Ami walk away. "What is wrong with you? See now she is leaving again!"Shikamaru stated. Amaya looked to him, "Maybe its for the better Shikamaru. Maybe she will find peace without-"Amaya was cut off.

"No! She will only find peace with the once she feels that she can be herself around. None of you know Ami, the only people that do are myself and Sasuke."Shikamaru snapped, he was not acting like his normal calm self again. "She may have seemed like a mean heartless person to you people, but she was really a sweet kind hearted girl,"He stated. "But of course none of you gave the chance to be her friend because you all though she was mean."He added. "Even you Asami, you just were someone that hung on the sidelines. You really never cared."Shikamaru said. Then he started to walk off in the direction Ami went off in, hoping to find her again. Before she would leave for good.


End file.
